User blog:Ccarbe6062/Disney vs Nintendo vs Nickelodeon vs SEGA
written by Chris Carbery beats produced by Ryini Beats "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O_ZvKzQQYUM" & DJ Ray "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vilYFuPXQ0w" Chris Carbery as Mickey Mouse, Super Mario, SpongeBob SquarePants, & Sonic the Hedgehog Zaloxitah as Emmet WoodenHornets as Patrick Star (cameo) Mancha as Squidward (cameo) Lyrics: CCARBE6062 RAP BATTLES! MICKEY MOUSE! VERSUS! SUPER MARIO! VERSUS! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! VERSUS! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! BREAK IT DOWN! Mickey Mouse: Hiya, everbody! You can call me Mickey Mouse, although it might be a bit rude to intrude in my clubhouse... But bring someone else to fight, I can cross anyone who loathes me! Sponges, hedgehogs, & plumbers? What is this, a calamity? You tried your best to succeed but ja didn't get your shopping done Take a step back now, pals, because this won't ever take long Ya never know what rhymes ya might find from Castleton. But I found them already, I did it! That sure was a lot of fun... Super Mario: It's-a me! Let's-a go! Y'all be like "MAMMA MIA!" I'm bossing this mouse around like I'm Yen Sid from Fantasia You should stick to being Epic with Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Because Disneyland was your land and yet I got along with Rabbids At least when I play God in South Park, I don't throw a fit All because the Warner Brothers left your creator dismissed Stomping your rhymes like Goombas, there's no need for you to bother You're all riddled with deadly sins while I'm a virtue kind of pulmber! SpongeBob SquarePants: (Squidward: Heh, such a comedian.) I guess Grampa SquarePants was right: Never start a rap battle even one that's going up at a number nine! You're sure not claustrophobic, but I'm bringing this cheer so unhappy Bursting bars like my bubbles and karate kicking your lines like Sandy Patrick is not Rick, and I'm not Bob, and you should change your names to "Why" and "Bother"! Welcome to the SeaWorld of lyrical pain! Do u kno da wae, Blue Blur? Because action is coming from my pink friend I'm Squidward, I'm Squidward Squidward Squidward (Patrick: THE END) Sonic the Hedgehog: I just hit Rock Bottom when I've checked Under the Sea, and nothing has changed, so I guess once will be, always will be I'm the Fastest Thing Alive! Like Eggman, you're nothing but trouble! Collecting rings, mushrooms, Krabby Patties, and magic on the double Now let me tell you something of what will happen in front of you I'll leave Krabs and Plankton like Pete and Bowser, SCREWED! Blue streak speeds by, too fast for the naked eye, I got an attitude You're too slow now, homeboy! There's no doubt of what I can do Emmet: Welcome to Bricksburg! But I'm not listening to your raps They're not in the instructions, they're in the amateur map It's the toys that came before toons and gaming, so I think I got it You know the rules, this is not what I had in my mind, you idiots! And you are all like Lord Business, bossy and self-centered You belong in my Dimensions, and they all belong to your master And that master was me, that's how they call me "The Special" I think it's true to say that you make too many brains rattle I rather make the Teen Titans GO! to hell than deal with you all Please leave right now and pout out loud, I hope you'll fall It's my way or the Highway to Hell, but I guess you never knew that your fans make memes after you when they're desperate for reboots WHO WON THIS BATTLE? THAT IS UP TO YOU! CCARBE6062 RAP BATTLES! (THE SERIES PREMIERE!) Category:Blog posts